monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandworm
Encyclopedia Entry: Enormous worms that inhabit the desert region. At first glance, they seem to have the appearance of a monster from the age of former demon lords. Inside their mouths there’s a part that looks like a tongue or bait in the form of a beautiful woman, but the woman part is actually the main body. They can move freely as if swimming through the sand, and when they dive into sand, by closing the part that’s like the mouth of a monster, they can store their soft, sensitive main body inside and protect themselves with the shell that’s like a rocky surface. With low intelligence and a huge appetite for food and sex, they are dangerous predatory monsters. They normally lurk beneath the sand, but when prey animals or a potential human mate pass above them, they leap out, open their shell, seize the prey inside their mouth, and drag it into the sand like a monster swallowing its prey whole. Ostensibly, it looks like a monster preying on a man, but of course, the man isn’t actually crunched or digested inside. However, instead, he’ll be seized and ravished by the beautiful main body waiting in the mouth using her entire body like a tongue. In contrast with the shell, the “inside of the mouth” is covered with soft walls of flesh, and these have the alluring soft body of a woman. This body is specialized for making love with a man and the entire thing is like female genitalia. Every part of it gives pleasure to a man, and functions as an erogenous zone for tasting pleasure from him. Also, inside the mouth mucous called “digestive fluid” is secreted. It doesn’t cause harm to the human body, however it eliminates resistance to pleasure by dissolving any clothing or armor a man is wearing, and sticking to his skin. They tend to be misunderstood because of the violent appearance of the way they capture a man, but their disposition is not ferocious at all. In contrast with the violent method of capture, they gently and thoroughly pleasure a captured man as though licking and tasting every inch of his entire body, having alluring sticky intercourse. When they obtain a husband, they live together inside “the monster’s mouth” to protect their husband from the desert’s temperature, sand, and dryness, etc. In such circumstances, not only do they close the shell to keep their husband from getting a single scratch or a single grain of sand stuck on him, they also spread a wall of flesh and cover it in mucosal digestive fluid, making the barrier so durable that it makes them look paranoid. In this manner, men who become their husbands spend pleasure-filled days having sticky sex in a bedroom of flesh engulfed by the sandworm herself. Trivia Powerful Sandworms are capable of changing the appearance of their human and worm bodies at will. They will shrink their outer body and morph their human body to give themselves the appearance of a lamia, allowing themselves to visit human settlements with their partner. Encyclopedia Pages Sandworm.png Gusano de Arena 2.jpg Image Gallery e34af26530a978e5901503b666d273ae.jpg Pharaoh 2.jpg Karabako 41876.jpg Sand worm1.png sample-f504170bd7bd4f008fe4c34e28dfd5b6.jpg sample-9cbd27f541cd2fa1bea0d564bb3930a8.jpg sample-34b7014abe30fb00ed6f4c2dff4265fc.jpg f04f683db4d3b2ba49307303aa6de9f6.gif 2bf08728930b607e40ed41b1576e4b4f.png sample-3c058cffdd4636eaeba9cb8261677d19.jpg Category:Mamono Category:Worm Family Category:Insect / Bug Category:Desert Region Category:Subspecies